As She Saw Him Sleep
by Bratty
Summary: Chapter 2 UP! To Calichan and It's Gonna Rain!
1. Anna

She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but she had been worried.   
  
Worried about him. For his safety, and for his sanity. Not anyone could have come out the same after all the things he had gone trough, including almost losing the only friends he had after a completely friendless childhood of almost pure training.  
  
But as she saw him now, sleeping after a long day of training, she realized that all of her worries had been unfounded.   
  
Because it didn't matter that his life was in danger in every battle. It didn't matter the knowledge of a strong enemy with his same face who was just expecting the chance to kill him. It didn't matter that just because they knew him, his friends were constantly endangered by other aspirants for the Shaman King title. It didn't matter, because as she saw him sleep now, she saw the only person she feared to lose.  
  
She wasn't seeing Yoh the Shaman, whom Manta and Ryu looked up to, nor Yoh the fighter, whom Ren thought as a powerful rival. She didn't saw Yoh the lazy bum, whom will only dismiss everything with a smile, not worrying and not caring too much.  
  
Right now she was watching Yoh. The same Yoh whom she knew so long ago to be her future husband, the same Yoh whom had made her cry without meaning to. The same Yoh who complained about every training she gave him...  
  
...And the same Yoh whom she, suddenly, fell in love with.  
  
And with this knowledge, she calmly walked to his futon and lay next to him. And he, by instinct, brought her warm body closer to him, cuddling her.  
  
And then, she smiled.  
  
Yoh would always be Yoh.  
  
Anna would always be Anna.  
  
And between them there was only love.  
  
- Fin  
  
Coooooorny! And that's why I love it. Gooooo YohxAnna!  
  
This extremely short story goes to Baka_Cupid, Kitsune Asakura, Lara, Chibi Team Rocket and SPECIALLY to Unmei-sama, who made me smile like a lunatic for 24 hour hours (and still counting!) when she added me to her favorite authors list. Arigatou Gozaimasu, Unmei-sama! You don't know just how much it means to me to get such a high honor from such a wonderful author! (I love your stories!)  
  
Good night everyone! ~smooch!~  
  
- Bratty 


	2. Yoh

At first he had been confused.  
  
Then, as he noticed that he - they, were still in his room. Meaning that he was innocent of trying anything on her..  
  
Then again, that was obvious. Because if he -did- try anything on her, she'd be more likely to gouge his eyes out.  
  
But his eyes were still in their sockets, since he could see pretty well her sleeping face, only inches away. And this wasn't a dream - a wonderful dream, as he dared to think about - since he was still alive. The accelerated pounding in his heart caused by the feeling of her rhythmically heaving chest against his proved this.  
  
And then he smiled, knowing now that the warmness that had filled his dreams that night was not only real, but it was Anna.  
  
The same Anna who could make the strongest man cower, the one who could slap the more powerful being on the face and not even flinch.  
  
Anna, who with her rose scented presence produced a marvelous daze in him. Anna, who was now cuddled in his arms, lips slightly parted in the cutest pout.  
  
And needing to smell her sweet scent more deeply, he held her tighter against him, completely missing the smile that now adorned his face.  
  
And slowly drowsing off, he dreamt of roses.  
  
- Fin  
  
Bratty says: The flower I associate with Anna is the rose, mainly because of her red bandanna. I associate red with roses. Don't ask...*sigh*  
  
This goes to all of you who reviewed, and specially to Sarah Kerrigan, you know why! ^_~  
  
*CHU!*  
  
- Bratty  
  
PS. Bratty is looking for a Shaman King beta reader, who can not only check my spelling (I'm Venezuelan, damnit. I speak Spanish!) but suggest some ideas for a serious Shaman King project that I have in mind...anyone interested? Read my profile for details. Thank you! 


End file.
